This specification relates to cameras that are configured to transmit over a wireless network. Some cameras, e.g., security cameras, are produced with proprietary software stacks on the cameras that enable the cameras to transmit video feeds to a known central server. The hardware of those cameras is proprietary and specially designed to communicate with the proprietary stack. Various other cameras have different communication set-up procedures from each other and are not often designed for use by consumers that are relatively unsophisticated in device networks. Consequently, some users may have difficulty in setting up cameras to stream to a network.